1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a small-size computer and, more particularly, to a portable personal computer having a computer module arrange in a housing to which a data display field and an input keyboard are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
The progress of technology makes it possible to achieve greater and greater computing power in personal computers that, at the same time, are of a more and more compact size. This is true of the entire product line of small size computers which, in an upper performance range, are commonly referred to as "desk-top" computers but is also particularly true for portable computers of a generally lower performance range which are referred to as either "lap-top" or "notebook" computers. Improvements in technology are especially noticeable in these portable computers due to the specific boundary conditions which are imposed for "lap-top" and "notebook" computers. For example, the price/performance ratio of the computer is important, and maintaining a minimum volume and weight play a critical part in the manufacture of portable computers in this lower performance range. Last but not least, the energy consumption by the computer when operating is extremely critical since, according to their intended use, these portable computers should be operable for as long as possible independently of the main, or central, power supply. In other words, portable computers should have as long a battery life as possible while being as small and light in weight as possible.
There has already been great success in optimizing hard disc storage in view of the above demands to such an extent that this type of storage medium is already used in portable computers. Both the floppy disc and hard disc storage units currently utilized in lap-top computers are of dimensions corresponding to what is referred to as a 3 1/2 inch form factor. This is an industrial standard which defines a height H of 46.3 mm, a width W of 101.6 mm and a length L of 146.1 mm as the mounting dimensions. In the U.S. Customary System this corresponds to a height H of 1 3/8 inch, a width W of 4 inches and a length L of 5 3/4 inch. In lap-top and other compact computers, however, storage units of the 3 1/2 inch form factor having a reduced height of 25.4 mm, corresponding to 1 inch in height, are utilized.
Greater and greater attention must be paid to the protection of data bases in personal computers in this performance range so that the capacity of a data protection store, or backup store, must grow correspondingly. Even with an anticipated capacity of approximately 20 Mb, the floppy disc storage media presently used in data backup in small size, lower performance computers will no longer be able to handle the job of backing up data. Therefore, a better means for data protection in portable computers is needed. The problem also arises of offering appropriate possibilities of protecting the processed data for high-performance personal computers.
The incorporation of further integrated memory capacity in the computer module itself which would be usable for this purpose is opposed by the afore-mentioned, critical boundary conditions such as volume, weight, and under certain circumstances, the energy consumption of the memory. This is particularly true for the portable computers in the lower performance range.
One can envision, however, providing stationary equipment such as docking stations to which the portable small-size computers may be connected for the transmission of data in order to execute printing events, as well as for further processing of the data stored in the small-size computer in some other way or for protecting or backing up this data as well. These preliminary solutions, however, do not appear to be fully satisfactory for data protection. For reasons for high operating comfort and safety and to provide a broad range of applications, the storing of data for the purpose of data protection, or backup, should be arbitrarily possible in and of itself during ongoing operation of the computer system and should not be dependent on the momentary availability of a stationary base unit.